


Druchii Snacks and Asur Traps

by Viscount_Vampyre



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Corruption, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Touching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscount_Vampyre/pseuds/Viscount_Vampyre
Summary: Smutty one-shot between a gender-bent Alarielle and Morathi.After getting captured Alaril is tortured by none other than Morathi herself, in the most sensual ways possible! Can the pure Alaril resist Morathi long enough? Or will he break and give in to lust?Not too serious lemon.
Relationships: Morathi/Alarielle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Druchii Snacks and Asur Traps

Druchii Snacks and Asur Traps

By the Viscount Vampyre

Prompt and request by ObeliskX

…

This is a smutty one-shot between a gender-bent Alarielle, (Alaril), and Morathi.

After getting captured by the Druchii the Everprince Alaril is tortured by none other than Morathi herself, in the cruellest and most sensual ways possible.

Can the pure prince Alaril resist Morathi’s evil magics long enough until help arrives? Or will he give in and become a slave to newly awakened desires?

Becomes more tongue-in-cheek nearer the end, but for the most part it’s played straight. This is a smutty story first and foremost. Enjoy.

VV

…

Introduction

It was a time of peace across the Atlantean continent of Ulthuan. The Phoenix Queen Finubel had driven the Druchii hordes out of Nagarythe once more and for the Asur they breathed a sigh of relief.

Yet corruption, spies, and deserters still plagued the shadowlands, even as far as the border with Chrace.

And there were whispers. That those Druchii who remained were plotting something _terrible._

Alaril, the Everprince of Ulthuan, took this news as a personal affront, and while the generals and armies of the Phoenix Throne returned home, the young scion of the Asur decided to tour the northern kingdoms.

Not only to seek out these plotters, but also to alleviate the pains and burdens of the Asur people of course.

As the living symbol of Isha’s grace he was the closest living Asur to divinity there was.

Unbeknownst to the Everprince a certain sorceress was watching him from afar waiting for the right chance to strike.

…

Druchii Snacks and Asur Traps

Having left the inner kingdoms through the Phoenix Gate, the Everprince Alaril and his large entourage of courtiers, handmaidens, and soldiers passed through the city of Tor Anlec on his good-will tour of the holdfasts, estates, and towns which had been hit hardest by the Druchii invasion.

Issuing blessings, giving brief speeches, and kind words whenever he could Alaril did his best to represent the spirit of the Asur people. But on their way between the Blighted Woods and the Lion Fang foothills the toll of such woes which he’d seen now weighed heavily on him.

Night after night he’d have fitful dreams. A sensation that he was being suffocated by all that was around him.

While the train of carriages, enclosed litters, and all manner of horse-drawn vehicle stopped and made camp for the evening, the blonde Everprince knew he needed to get away and to be alone. Even if for a brief time.

As his entourage began making camp along the royal highway Alaril devised himself a plan. Near to them was a vast wood and he would sneak off.

No bodyguards, no courtiers, _no nightmares_ , nothing!

Like in the days before he had ascended to his father’s position…

So, as evening fell, the Everprince retired from view. Bidding his court and loyal courtiers goodnight he was escorted by his bodyguard of handmaidens to his large tent and made a great show of yawning and getting into bed.

But once they were outside of his improvised bedchamber, he waited only a few moments before using his magics to conceal his flight underneath the edge of his heavy tent and out of the camp.

‘I need a night free of such terrors… I must wander, if only for a while!’ he thought to himself.

His heart ached and his body and dreams were telling him he needed to be alone. To feel the world around him and not be minded like he was made of glass!

So, once he slipped past the revelling nobles, the tents, the campfires, and his own sentries Alaril was practically skipping through the grass at the side of the highway under a shining moon.

Breathing free air and enjoying the cool breeze along the exposed skin of his shoulders and arms. Without his crown, or the ornamental decorations of his role as the Everprince, Alaril felt as light as a feather.

Eventually he turned and began walking through the branches and trunks of the wood, his earlier carefree burst of energy falling away to a pang of guilt.

‘Gods…’ he sighed, ‘Is it wrong for me to try and pursue such pleasures whilst I know my people suffer?’

He furrowed his brow and ran a hand along his jaw before pushing a stray lock of hair from his face. Tucking the rogue blonde back behind his ear he sighed again before coming to an aged and rotting stump. The spot having been made wicked by the taint and touch of chaos.

Pursing his pouty lips, he shook his head.

“This shan’t do…”

Then, with a wave of his hand, he forced life back into the rot. Flowers, toadstools, and tree sprouts immediately began rising from the previously barren patch.

“Like father said… it’s in the little things.”

He nodded and leaned backwards against a tree, closing is eyes and listening to the wilds around him. The hoots of owls, the distant growls of the mountain cats, and the hisses of all manner of creature, fey and fur’d alike.

Then, the closing talking of women instantly stole his attention and he felt a flash of fear. What if he were found out?!

He dropped low and searched in the dark evening for what he was hearing. Then he saw them.

Striding arm in arm closer towards the woods, followed by a single armoured bodyguard, were two courtly maidens. Both of the young noble women Alaril recognised as having been recently presented in Avelorn.

‘Wait…’ he thought.

The two maidens were laughing and had slowed to look into the forest.

‘What do I have to fear? They’re my people!’ Alaril shook his head and stood back up.

Preparing to clear his throat, Alaril was about to make his presence known when the maidens ceased their laughter and shot looks back over to the camp.

“By Khaine… I can barely stomach this façade.”

One of the women had long, elegant, hair of ebony, while the others was such a deep blonde it bore shimmers of silver. Their skin was almost as pale as the moonlight and it reflected off their exposed skin. The blonde nodded understandingly and cooed,

“Patience sister. Once we receive word we will know how to act.”

Behind them their guard grunted, “Why must we meet so boldly? Surely this will steal the attention and suspicion of the Everprince’s Handmaids? I swear they’re on to me by now…”

Alaril blinked in disbelief. They were speaking as if they were conspirators! Immediately he lowered back down and covered his mouth with his hand.

The blonde turned to the guardsman and grumbled,

“After we left Tor Anlec there was little time to inform our lady’s agents to make an ambush. This is the only time we can coordinate with them before they spring the trap and the Everprince and all his court are caught.”

The black haired she-elf sniggered sadistically.

Then the blonde snapped authoritatively, “Silence. Let us go now and summon our lady’s representative.”

The guardsman and the black haired she-elf nodded and the three of them stepped into the woods.

Alaril shook his head, ‘By the gods! I… I ought to hail my guard and throw these three into chains!’

Once the conspirators had passed his hiding place by he prepared to run directly back to the camp.

But…

‘Wait.’ He hesitated, ‘They spoke of an ambush? A trap for me an all my court. When will this happen, and how?’

He shivered and reached a hand to his silken blouse, feeling the thunder of his heartbeat.

‘No… I… I have to find out more. Then I shall summon my handmaids! And put these foul _Druchii_ to justice!’

Even to think the word Druchii made Alaril feel uneasy. But he had to hear incontrovertible truth. He had to know fully their plans, and what better way but by their own admission?

Without aid he felt like he was a spy himself, or an adventurer, like in the songs and poems.

Alaril would have been lying if he did also feel an anxious thrill to be so close to danger, and completely on his own.

The three Druchii moved through the woods until they came to clearing and waited, they spoke sparingly until one of them, the blonde leader, pulled out a small charmed necklace.

It appeared a plain silver oval medallion, but she spoke a few cursed words in Druhir and something _fouler_ and there was a flash of purple smoke.

Alaril gulped and did his best to hold his breath as he watched from behind a felled tree trunk.

Eventually there was a responding flash of smoke in the distance and then the palpable scent of magic in the air. Melting into view came a staff bearing she-elf accompanied by two robed apprentices.

Alaril knew at once she was a sorceress… The winds of magic swirled around her and her two robe-clad sisters and immediately he felt an otherworldly shudder as he looked upon them. He immediately pulled himself away from the edge of his hiding spot to catch his breath and calm.

‘They’re m-members of the Dark Convent!’ he immediately realised, ‘That means th-they’re servants of…’

A deep sense of dread grew in his chest and he shuddered while covering his mouth. Forcing himself to look and listen to the six Druchii he slowly inched around the edge of the trunk.

The main sorceress was tall, and unlike her two followers, she was barely clothed!

With black hair that reached past her thighs, and a scandalously lacking outfit of black leather. Her ample breasts were held up by a studded brassier and her waist was covered by a belt of silken material, hanging in front of her and emblazoned with a sigil of Hekarti and Atharti entwined.

The sight of her pleasurable form made Alaril immediately issue a prayer of strength in his mind and steel himself against her seductive aura.

Then the blonde Druchii spoke up,

“Hail sisters of Ghrond, hail mother Morathi.”

The black-haired sorceress raised her free hand while she leant against her stave.

“Hail the mother.”

Then without wasting time the blonde continued, “Sister, did you receive our messages from Tor Anlec? We’ve been following in the Everprince’s entourage but we’ve received no word since.”

The sorceress raised her hand again, her voice smooth and effortlessly sensual, “We have received your signs. And we’ve even been in commune with our mother.”

The blonde almost took a half step back as she recomposed herself and her companion watched on eagerly.

“With, M? Well, what word from the tower?”

The sorceress smirked, “She’s using some of her most special magics and the woven spell has been completed.”

The blonde, her companion, and their guard let out noises of excitement while the sorceress straightened and continued boastfully,

“The trap is being sprung, as we speak.”

Alaril’s eyes widened, his people! His court, the camp! The Druchii must have been following out of sight?! How could he have let such a thing happen to his people!

His heart sunk and he felt a cold chill.

“What?” Cried the blonde Druchii in surprise, “Surely it’d take an army of the best Khainite assassins to envelop the whole of the Everprince’s court in the night!”

The sorceress laughed, “No, no.”

Alaril’s heart and mind began racing with worry and fear and he clutched the edge of the tree trunk tightly as he looked on in pain.

The sorceress turned, her eyes now looking directly at him, “It only took a few dreams and fitful nights.”

Then she laughed deeply and loudly as the three Druchii Alaril followed turned around to look at him knowingly.

It was a trap the whole time!

_‘Such a stupid fool!’_

Alaril let out a noise of surprise and tried to stand, readying his hands to cast a desperate spell before he felt a bolt of magic hit him in the chest and the world fell away to blackness…

The pain was like being splashed with scalding water which never left his skin, it only ebbed and swelled unpredictably. Meanwhile Alaril moved through the veil of consciousness and unconsciousness without control.

At times he felt weightless, others he felt tight and almost crushed. He could smell dirt, trees, then he could hear the crackle of a campfire, simmering food in a skillet. Then the chanting of women, the smells and the acrid stench of foul magic. Foreign voices without form.

It felt like flashes, with all of these moments being drawn out over a day.

And then, no matter how hard he focused, no matter how much he willed his own magic to counter, his body was washed over with a strange sleep.

…

_Wake_

Alaril stirred and there was no longer any pain. His skin was caressed by a warm breath and his body felt as if it was floating upon water. A pleasant feeling was growing in his heart, like he was waking to a summer’s morning in the rolling hills of Avelorn.

_Wake up_

‘Was that a voice?’ he wondered, ‘Or is it only mine own thoughts?’

He felt slowed, almost as if he were drunk, but not since before his coronation had he ever drank to excess! Why? What… what was?

And then he began to recall,

‘Wait… Druchii! The plot! The sorceresses in the dark, I was… my magic. No, surely Isha’s blessing shielded me, I… oh no.’

Then the voice repeated more clearly and Alaril realised that he was coming to.

_“Wake up, Everprince.”_

Fearfully he began to open his eyes and the feminine voice cooed pleasantly, the tones and vowels like the finest silk across his ears,

“Ah! Finally, he awakes.”

The room was well lit by torches and candles, while a hearth crackled and flickered out of sight, and as he blinked and forced his vision to correct, he realised he was in some kind of solar or maybe even a bedchamber. And worse than that when he attempted to move his arms, he discovered that he’d been restrained upon a rack in the centre of the room.

His initial shot of fear at such a fact made him issue an involuntary whimper and yelp. His body was jolted with adrenalin and he tugged his arms and attempted to move his legs. His arms were clasped upwards, kept in place by leather cuffs and an unseen chain affixing them tightly to the rack. His legs were tightly bound at the ankles with his feet resting on a board attached to the bottom of the rack.

The rack device he was on was built so that it’s victim could be moved horisontally or vertically by the simple turn of a wheel.

As his mind began to add up his situation his voice came out in a vulnerable mumble, “Oh gods no…”

Doubling his efforts Alaril struggled and shut his eyes tightly as he fought against his bonds as hard as he could muster.

“Calm. Be calm Everprince. Lest you hurt yourself in all your thrashing.”

Darting his head around in a panic he sought to lay eyes on his captor. No matter how twisted or daemonic they might be. But as he looked and looked there was no one on either side of the rack, or anywhere else that he could see in the lavishly decorated room.

In desperation he eventually squeaked out, “S-show yourself foul Druchii!”

The voice returned from behind him, at the head of the rack and out of his field of vision.

“In time…”

Now Alaril’s mind began to race,

“You call me Everprince, so you know who I am, and what I am capable of? Then I demand at once you release me! I am the avatar and worldly representative of the goddess Isha!”

The voice chuckled.

“That you may be, but you’re hardly in a position to be asking anything. Especially in your current condition.”

Alaril blinked, ‘My current condition?’

“Surely you’ve noticed a diminishment? A, dulling of your magical senses? Perhaps it was subtle before, but now I bet you can’t help but feel it.”

The Asur’s eyes widened in horror, _“My magic’s gone!?”_

The voice laughed and Alaril felt the rack slowly begin to rise, stopping once he was only a few degrees from vertical. Then he heard the sound of bare feet on stone. His tormentour was presenting herself.

But now he didn’t want to look… He didn’t want to confirm who he dreaded and feared it was. His heart thundered and his body vibrated as he swallowed and held back his terror.

“For the moment, consider your magic on… _leave_.”

The Druchii now came into view on his left side. She was tall, slender, with pale, gorgeous, skin, and clad in one of the most revealing outfits Alaril had ever seen. The metal and ornate costume she wore was as if it were for erotic dancers, or courtesans of royal quality. Her hair was black as night and long, almost touching the floor behind her as she walked. But her face…

The she-elf was beautiful, with intense blue eyes darkened and lined by paint, glistening lips coloured almost black with a dark gloss. Her eyebrows were tightly sculpted and her earrings glittered.

She smirked and waited a moment as Alaril tried to defy her. Finally, she raised a brow and stepped closer asking,

“Do you know who I am?”

Alaril tilted his chin upwards, “A dark sorceress… A servant of the sunderer.”

She smiled and laughed, before shaking her head, “No servant am I Everprince, _I_ am _Morathi_.”

Alaril’s eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat.

The sunderer herself! The mother of Malekith and the first sorceress of darkness.

Summoning all his courage Alaril knew that now all he could do was spite and deny her. Like all her sordid race she’d torture him. He knew this. But all he had to do was remain pure in his heart. Not to allow her evil and her… _Slaaneshi_ taint enter him.

Closing his eyes and calming his erratic breathing Alaril prayed and readied himself for pain, and horror. For everything he’d heard of the Druchii and what they did to captives.

Then with a nod he was ready.

Opening his eyes, he scowled back at the Druchii witch and spoke,

“Do what you will. I am the eleventh Everprince, and if I am to be the last then so be it! But know that when you kill me you commit a sin so great Isha herself _will_ intervene.”

Morathi brought a hand to cover her mouth as she laughed and shook her head.

“Kill you? My, my… No, why would I kill you?”

She stepped forwards and her eyes slowly moved off Alaril’s face and down his neck, liberally exploring his chest before she looked back up at him.

“No, no. I’m not going to kill you. _Torture,_ yes.” She laughed slowly, “Oh yes.”

Stepping even closer she smiled and her hands slowly began moving towards Alaril’s collar.

“I shall ask you questions, and you shall answer them. Understood? All your secrets, and your knowledge, will be mine.”

Alaril turned his head away from her, “Never! I shan’t betray my people nor my holy vows!”

Then Morathi’s fingers, and the palms of her hands, touched his neck and the exposed skin of his collar. Whispering an almost missed taunt,

“We shall see…”

Alaril’s eyes widened. No Asur, not even his handmaidens, or his personal attendants had ever touched him since his investiture as the Everprince. He was considered too pure, and even for a servant to comb his hair required a special invocation and gloves!

But Morathi had just disregarded all of that, and boldly, _sacrilegiously_ , placed her hands upon his skin. But worst of all… He _liked_ it. How long had it been since he’d felt another person’s warmth on his own skin?

But what pushed him over the edge was Morathi’s voice. Cooing and reaching her right hand up his neck towards his jaw and chin she teased him,

“Don’t look away Alaril… I want you to watch this.”

Emotions of all kinds bubbled up in him until he finally snapped,

“H-how dare you! I am the avatar of Isha! I am anointed by the gods! You, you sully me with your sinful touch!”

Then without warning Morathi grabbed hold of his silken blouse and easily ripped it. Alaril’s eyes widened and his tongue stopped in his mouth as his helplessness and lack of magic sobered him.

‘Here it comes… I… sh-she’s going to cut me, a-and rip me open! Gods… Isha… Asuryan! Grant me strength!’

Once the shirt was open Morathi looked down and furrowed her brow, her mouth moving into an ‘Oh’ as she looked his chest over. From his collar, down his pectorals, gazing at his pink nipples, and areolae, her gaze appeared to go down his abdomen, counting and scrutinising every rib and each muscle across his navel.

Then her hands approached his chest slowly. Her expression and her careful movement almost reverent as she wantonly, and plainly savoured looking at him.

It was completely unexpected and Alaril could only blink as he saw her get close. A wide smile erupting across her lips as her hands finally touched the sides of his chest.

Quietly, in surprise and confusion, Alaril stuttered out a question, “W-what are you doing?”

But she ignored him and instead her hands began slowly caressing from his sides across his pectorals.

The touch made him shudder and he repeated, “What, w-what are you doing?!”

Her thumbs both stopped and pressed against his nipples. The sudden touch shocked him and he let out a noise at the sensation. He opened his mouth but before he said anything, she began moving her thumbs in little circles, while her hands began massaging and rubbing his pectorals.

“Ah, t-that’s… S-stop that. I… No!”

Morathi opened her mouth, showing her ivory teeth in an excited giggle, his nipples had hardened under her touch and were now rising under her fingers as she continued to tease Alaril’s areolae.

Shaking his head at the unfamiliar sensation the Everprince took in a sharp breath, the back of his tongue now dry, before he protested again,

“G-go ahead! I shall not yield to you! I am the chosen of Isha, and t-the ruler of Avelorn.”

Slowly, predatorially Morathi slowed her caresses and looked up at him. Tilting her head with an agonising pace. Her lips formed into a knowing smirk before she snapped forwards like a snake.

Alaril tried to move backwards, but with the rack immediately behind his head he had no where to go and Morathi easily forced her lips and mouth up against his.

At first, he shut his eyes instinctively, the suddenness of her face becoming so close to his, and he intended to keep them closed until she pulled away.

Her kiss was intense and warm. Alaril couldn’t help but taste her and smell her. The lips were pleasant… a strange comfort and familiarity in them. Her scent; both her skin and hair, were perfumed. Her hair was like a bouquet of fine oils, and her skin smelt of the finest creams.

It was intoxicating. And immediately he realised it was touched and flavoured with magic.

‘No! Gods no… I… I shall endure this; I _can_ endure this!’

Her kiss warmed against him and she now pressed her body against his as her hands moved along his skin. Her right touched upwards and the back her hand rubbed the side of his face, while her left hand slowly moved down, teasing the side of his chest and tracing each rib along his body.

‘I… gods… I. No! I will not!’

The kiss continued and she began moving her head as she breathed through her nose and built the moment higher. Morathi’s tongue moved through her parted lips and poked Alaril’s, beseeching entry.

His eyes fluttered as her hand on his cheek slowly moved downwards. Her left hand now tickled along his side as it scratched and teased a path towards his waist.

‘No… Mother Isha, please… h-hear me!’

The kiss continued until finally Morathi’s lips came away from Alaril’s. The sound of her catching her breath was surely acted… but, it, it was alluring, seductive, and _erotic,_ nonetheless. Once she recovered, she pressed back against him. This time the kiss was more loving, and more sensual…

Then Alaril felt something.

A stirring in his heart, and… in his loins.

‘No… n-no way. It’s foul magic! I, h-how?!’

His eyes fluttered and he felt his chest thunder as his ability to resist her tongue weakened. As she kissed and loudly smocked Morathi slowly attempted to press her tongue into Alaril’s mouth, and this time she succeeded.

‘No oh gods… I… n-no.’

Slithering into his opening mouth Morathi carefully and skilfully moved her tongue in conjunction with her hands. Slowly and methodically exploring him. Then, without warning she rubbed her wet tongue against his. The sensation shocking Alaril and making his eyes flutter again and open involuntarily.

The kissing was so loud now, and it was so wet it rang in his ears.

‘I… I can’t! I must resist Atharti’s temptations!’

His body shivered and he didn’t notice Morathi had untied the internal cord keeping his trousers at his waist until she finally pulled away from him.

His mouth remained with her taste and immediately as she recoiled Alaril spat to the side,

“Gods damn you, y-you shan’t get anything from me Morathi! You’re attempts only disgrace yourself!”

Morathi tilted her head to the side, “Oh really?”

Then she strut forward and her right hand lowered towards Alaril’s groin. Making the Everprince realise he was now nude, and despite his mental prayers and his attempts to resist, his penis was engorging with arousal.

Looking down Alaril’s cheeks reddened and he let out a sharp moan in surprise, “What?! H-how?”

Morathi ignored his words and as her firm, warm, fingers wrapped around his shaft she cooed, “You will speak for me. You shall sing like a songbird, and you _will_ bend to my will.”

The sudden envelopment, and the warmth of her skin around his cock made Alaril shudder and shake his head, finally his voice came out as strongly as he could muster,

“NO! Never!”

Morathi smiled and let out a giggle, and her hand began to move.

Alaril had only ever laid with one woman before, and that was the Phoenix Queen Finubel during their ceremonial bedding. But in a flash, memories of the pleasure of sex came to the Everprince and he realised in pure dread the bliss which carnal action offered.

‘No… I… I can’t let her win! Not like this!’

Morathi pouted teasingly as her hand began moving up and down his shaft. Her fingers tortured his foreskin and the sensitive glans still hidden within, making him purse his lips and mumble.

‘Oh, gods no… It, I can’t stop it.’

Despite her slow pace, Morathi’s hand continued to move up and down his cock. With every beat of his heart Alaril felt and occasionally looked down to see his penis thicken and rise. His skin stretched back and soon his cockhead would be exposed… Vulnerable to Morathi’s touch.

‘No… please, please goddess Isha give me strength!’

Morathi merely watched his facial expressions, her free hand caressing his side and massaging his skin, while she continued to give him a torturously slow hand-job.

Alaril bit his own tongue to remain silent, he’d never give her the satisfaction of hearing him beg, nor hearing him divulge secrets.

‘Never!’

But she hadn’t asked him a question yet, she just continued to jerk him, up and down, up and down. And now he was fully erect.

Alaril didn’t need to look down to know it, and Morathi took advantage of it to the fullest extent. At the peak of each jerk she’d rub her thumb over his glistening, aching, and extremely sensitive cockhead and the precum leaking slit. Making sure to push in his glans and spread his secreted precum all over the pink, engorged, end.

Shutting his eyes as hard as he could Alaril resisted, making as little noise as possible while Morathi brought him higher and higher in pleasure.

As a sudden shock, Alaril began feeling a pressure build in his core. Deep inside him, behind his cock, a desire for release was forming. _A climax…_

His cheeks reddened deeper and his breath became shallower, as he shook his head, ‘No! Curses, by the gods I, I don’t want this! I… No!’

Finally, he let slip a moan and he shot his eyes open, “Damn you Morathi. I will not bend to your will… Never!”

Morathi didn’t say anything, she merely moved her left hand into view and began conjuring perfect snowflakes along her palm. Alaril furrowed his brow at the parlour trick of a spell, he didn’t understand.

Then, without warning Morathi moved her right off his penis and her snow dappled left took its place. The touch of the magical frost along the bottom of his cock made Alaril shriek and moan loudly,

“Ah! Oh, gods w-what is wrong wi-what? Oh gods… oh, oh no…”

Then she swapped hands and resumed jerking him with her warm right again. Almost bringing him to climax before using her trick with the magic snow to cool him down. She did this once more before Alaril mumbled and bit his lip hard enough to make himself bleed.

Then the Everprince shook his head and struggled to raise his voice in defiance at her, “I will not beg, I, I will not b-break! I know what you want me to do, and I will not! Damn you Morathi, damn you and all your vile sorceries!”

Narrowing her eyes at him Morathi let show her frustration as she snorted, “You think your defiance laudable? Perhaps even noble?”

Letting go of him she smirked sadistically and shook her head.

“How wrong you are, _boy_.”

Thankful that her hands were no longer on him Alaril immediately felt fear return in his chest as she moved out of view and returned with a small ring of silver. With a coy smile Morathi spun the ring around her finger. It was two inches across, too big for a finger, and too small to be a bangle for a wrist Alaril could only look at her with confusion.

“Do you know what this is?”

Alaril bit his tongue and refuse to speak. Then Morathi stepped forwards and chuckled.

“I’ll put it on you, you’ll find out soon enough…”

Pulling the silver metal as easily as if it were made of rubber Morathi leant forwards and easily rolled the ring down Alaril’s penis all the way to the base. It felt like metal, and was cold to his skin, eliciting a sharp yelp of surprise when it touched him. But once she let go of it the ring tightened firmly around the circumference of Alaril’s cock.

“Ah! No! I, I demand you take this implement off me at once!”

Morathi moved her head to the side before laughing,

“Not at all, that would spoil the fun. And oh, what fun we’re going to have…”

Alaril wriggled and tried against his bonds again, in futile frustration.

Then Morathi stepped back and slowly began to undress. He paused, as her hands slowly began pulling the pauldrons of her mantle off. Undoing the straps and the bindings which held the ‘armour’ to her body.

Alaril blinked, frozen as he watched on.

“No… s-stop…”

Morathi smiled and reached her hands to her waist now, undoing hidden clasps and letting her snake-adorned belt and skirts fall to the floor. Then she opened and let her vambraces fall from her forearms.

Alaril shook against his bonds, his heart thundering and his penis throbbing against the tight ring around it. Morathi’s form was exquisite, her navel enticing, her skin alluring; as supple muscle moved tantalisingly just under the surface.

“Stop it…”

Bending down she opened and kicked off her greaves and let out a low coo.

“So, the avatar of Isha does have mortal desires?”

Shaking his head Alaril tried to look away but just couldn’t, the pale, beauty marked, form of Morathi’s nearly nude form kept him entranced. Without any fanfare she easily took hold of and removed the snake shaped brassier which held and barely covered her breasts, letting it fall to the floor.

Once her pert, attractive nipples were revealed Alaril shuddered and a low boyish moan escaped his lips,

“Oh gods…”

With all his strength he forced himself to avert his eyes.

Morathi now only had a thin thong covering her womanhood from view. As she stepped closer towards him, her voice lowering into a sensual whisper.

“Look upon me Alaril…”

Blinking and refusing to move Alaril merely listened as Morathi finally removed her last article of clothing, letting it fall near the others. When he eventually looked back, he swallowed a dry breath and shivered.

She only smiled as she stepped towards him. The feminine curves of her chest led Alaril’s eyes downward and he couldn’t help but look at the carefully groomed patch of black curling hairs which hid and only hinted at her aroused vagina.

Reaching for his penis she stroked him harder and faster than before as she got closer.

Directing Alaril’s penis between her thighs Morathi let out a girlish giggle as she squeezed and moved her hips forwards and backwards. Easily rubbing herself along the length of the Everprince’s cock.

Morathi’s aroused and flared labia, swollen with desire and want, had been secreting quim the whole time she’d been jerking him. But the majority of it remained trapped, kept warm and wet inside the folds of her petals until now.

As soon as Alaril’s penis moved between the already parted lips of Morathi’s vagina, his sensitive flesh became enveloped and coated by her scent and nectar. The action of her hips was slow and smooth. Purposefully drawing out the touch of her cunt to his cock.

At this Alaril let out a low, involuntary, moan. The pleasurable contact of his penis to such a wanting vagina was too great to deny, despite the fact it was Morathi…

But his quiet noise was immediately followed by a whispered denial,

“No this, c-can’t be…”

Morathi nodded and quickened her pace, rubbing him between her folds and pushing down harder.

“It is Everprince, it is.”

Then reluctantly Morathi moved backwards, directing the glistening and dripping head of Alaril’s slick cock towards her entrance. Letting out a low moan Morathi began descending as she used both her hands to direct the penis inside of her.

At this Alaril was unable to remain as composed,

“Ah! Oh, oh no, oh gods… It… it feels so, y-you’re so warm… s-so warm ah, gah, ech! O-oh!”

Morathi smirked and moaned as her pussy continued to swallow Alaril’s cock. Moving her left hand away she pressed a slick finger to the Everprince’s lips before commanding,

“Hush, just hush.”

The wet skin of her finger made Alaril want to recoil in revulsion, but… he… couldn’t and, he didn’t.

‘Gods, no! I… _no!_ I must b-be strong…’

The scent remained on his face and with every breath he felt as if he could _taste_ her. Then with an ivory smile Morathi moved her right hand upwards and wrapped both her arms around Alaril’s neck. Slowly the rack began to notch backwards and Alaril realised she was going to _ride him_.

“Stop… Mo-Morathi I demand you stop, an-and let me go!”

Eventually the rack came to a halt and Morathi only looked down at him perversely, her long black locks of hair falling down and tickling Alaril’s chest as she shook her head from side to side,

“I’m afraid not young _Everprince_ … This, is no longer an interrogation. What happens now, this is for me.”

She smiled widely and slowly began to rise. Throwing her hair back as she straightened her body and tensed her thighs on either side of Alaril’s waist. As each inch came back out of her Alaril arched his brow and bit his lip to stifle his moans.

Looking down her curves he shuddered and felt desire begin to build in his chest as her vagina tightened and then relaxed around him. Morathi cooed and ran a hand along her own chest while using her other free hand to touch and caress, teasing Alaril’s.

Every thrust, each rise and decent was expertly executed, and Morathi’s body was in full control as she moaned and shuddered. Relaxing and gyrating her hips from side to side as her thrusts enveloped Alaril’s cock only to let it three quarters of the way out before swallowing it again.

No longer able to resist the velvety pleasure and the encompassing embrace of Morathi’s wet and ravenous cunt, Alaril began moaning in shameful forced noises.

“There…” she nodded in approval, “There we go, doesn’t it feel good?”

Alaril tried to look away, but the bouncing of her pert nipples, the hint of her alluring veins and pale, rosy flesh; was too much for him to resist any longer. His arms fought against the bonds and he struggled, not to escape, but instead to touch her…

He wanted to feel his fingers and thumbs up the curve of her waist, pressing into her soft skin before cupping and claiming her breasts in his hands. Squeezing and feeling them, wondering just how soft, round, and heavy they’d be.

But then he felt shivers of defiance, ‘Gods… n-no! I m-mustn’t!’

But now Morathi increased her speed, moving her hand off her own chest to plant it onto Alaril’s. Her ass and thighs were slapping down, accompanied by her rising ululation.

“Yes… oh doesn’t that feel good? Mhmmm, gods Alaril… You’re wasted on the Phoenix Queen; this cock is just too good not to share!”

Morathi’s cold features had softened, and her cheeks and ears were reddened with delight, while her lips rose in a sexual smile.

“Alaril… The _Everprince_ , my, my, who knew you’d be such a stud of an Asur? I can see why Isha chose you.”

Then Morathi let out a low sensual laugh as she slapped herself down and began grinding forwards and backwards, ensuring Alaril’s cock was rubbing as much of her vaginal walls as possible at new angles. As she bucked forwards and backwards more intensely Morathi let out a sharp shriek in pleasure.

Now arching her back, she began rotating her hips, and nodding happily,

“Oh! Yes, right there! Oh gods!”

Alaril shut his eyes and moaned loudly, his poor mind struggling and losing amidst the depraved sounds of her moans and the wet, sloppy, smearing of her vagina around his cock.

_‘No, please! S-shut up! I can’t remain strong with her making s-such lurid noises it, it’s too much! S-shut up!’_

Shaking her head and leaning backwards she took her hands off Alaril and used them to hold herself up as she entered into a new position.

The light began to catch in the small beads of sweat which ran down her pale chest and breasts, and Alaril couldn’t help but watch the rippling, alluring, motion of her breasts, belly, and the cute depression of her navel, as she continued to use him.

Looking down at his face Morathi smirked and moaned, before teasing, “Shall I tell you how it feels?”

At her voice Alaril forced himself to look away and shut his eyes. Morathi chuckled, but it was quickly cut off by a powerful moan of pleasure as her body shivered and constricted around Alaril.

“It’s so thick… So warm and _filling_. I can’t tell you how long it’s been since I’ve felt a _man_ within me like this.”

Slowing her bucking for a few movements Alaril moaned and shivered under her as the wet, sloppy, noise of her gushing womanhood slid up and down against him. Her skin rubbed against his and she began shifting her weight from left to right as she jiggled and began to ride him harder, and harder.

“Yes! I feel you, _right,_ where I want you… Oh gods, don’t you feel it too? Aren’t I warm, and wet? Don’t you just want to release within me, _right now_?”

Alaril’s breath escaped in a high-pitched moan and he arched his eyebrow as he looked back at her.

“Y-you’re e-evil, a… a-“

Shaking her head, she moaned, “Shush, shush, none of that. I’m a woman, you’re a man. That’s all we are right now Alaril. And, a-and…”

Morathi’s eyes fluttered and she smiled as she cooed, “Oh yes! Oh wow, so, so quickly? I… yes! _Yes!_ ”

Alaril watched on blinking and shivering as Morathi slapped herself up and down, moaning and crying in ecstasy as her eyes shut and head hung backwards.

“Yes! By Atharti yes! That’s it, r-right- _oooh oh! Oh!”_

Alaril listened and couldn’t help but moan in time with and in response to Morathi, losing control of his body as it wanted nothing more than to join her in the satisfaction and climax of sexual release. Her vagina gripped him and her muscles quivered, tensing and relaxing around him as she came.

His own pleasure built and finally arrived at the peak…

But nothing happened. He felt no release, and just as he expected waves of pleasure and the explosion of his muscles forcing his seed out and inside her waiting womb, Alaril noticed a blanking of feeling and a recession of pleasure. His sensitive nerves calmed before they dulled and subsided.

Climax had not only eluded him; the release was outright denied. Blinking and shaking his head as he panted, Alaril looked at Morathi and then down his abdomen towards his manhood with an expression of confusion.

Then, chuckling and moving herself forwards Morathi caressed Alaril’s cheek and moved his sweaty blonde hair from his forehead.

“I told you, this is for me. Silly Everprince…”

Alaril let out a yelp as he shook his head from side to side, Morathi began moving up and down again. Torturing him had become a secondary goal to her own pleasure. She was using him as a phallus, an object to give herself orgasm after orgasm.

Her hands moved all over herself and she began to act as if Alaril wasn’t even there, she outright ignored him as she touched her breasts, playing with her own nipples. Closing her eyes her brow moved and arched as she rubbed her own clit and continued to ride her _stud_.

Alaril protested and moaned, even going so far as to swear and curse at her, but Morathi ignored him, simply continuing to moan and slip herself up and down. Rubbing and cumming as she savoured each inch of his length and moved herself around.

Morathi rode him till she orgasmed three more times, finally falling forwards and resting against him at the last one. Moaning and breathing heavily into his neck she remained there for several minutes. Alaril meanwhile had been rendered a weakened, and unbelievably sensitive mess. Panting and shivering, now drenched in sweat.

The whole time Alaril’s eyes fluttered open and closed, his tongue and mouth hanging out; useless. Eventually Morathi moved and Alaril felt his penis released from her with a wet and audible pop. At this he moaned shamefully and his whole body vibrated with each intense pulse of his hammering heart.

Planting an evil, wet kiss on Alaril’s chest Morathi finally rose almost stumbling off the rack,

“My goodness… That was, well.” She laughed, and shook her head in surprise, “Let’s just say I was not expecting you to be so…”

Her voice trailed off as she stood.

“Never mind, ha. I’ll leave you now.”

Alaril blinked and slowly began to move his head to the side, watching as Morathi moved around the rack.

“You might think, that somehow, you’ll endure. You’ll continue to resist. That once I leave you, you might recuperate and feel your magic restore enough to fight me off.”

Raising an eyebrow Morathi extended her hand and lightly traced her long nails along Alaril’s shin, up to his knee, and then his thigh. Shaking her head, she chuckled,

“But you’d be wrong.”

With a flick of her wrist the silver ring around Alaril’s manhood glittered and tightened a little more, then he began feeling wetness… the unmistakable smooth and serpentine caress of a tongue along the glistening head of his penis, along his glans, and then down his shaft.

Alaril’s eyebrows arched and he bucked upwards involuntarily, his body shivering and a moan escaping his lips.

“Gods! Oh, oh gods no!”

Morathi looked on sadistically, a joyful expression coming over her face.

“Go on! Tell me, what does it feel like?”

Alaril blinked and moaned, a streak of drool coming out the corner of his mouth as he turned his head to the side. His lips formed in an oh and he felt unable to ignore the question.

“It… it’s l-like a mouth a, a tongue is… n-no this is wrong! It’s dirty, i-it’s p-perverse!”

Morathi could only smile on as her enchantment worked on the Everprince. Her spell made it feel as if a woman’s mouth was suckling and pleasuring the whole of his shaft, bobbing up and down tightly, licking and smearing his pre-cum and her quim along his sensitive, throbbing skin.

“Have you never felt a lover do this to you? Did the Phoenix Queen not pleasure you like this?”

Alaril’s eyes fluttered and he grunted before exhaling and moaning shamefully,

“No… sh-she, w-we never…”

Morathi’s smile intensified,

“Oh, what delight! Now I’m tired, and unfortunately must retire for the evening, but don’t fret.”

She snapped her fingers and purple, hands made of smoke appeared.

“I shan’t leave you completely _unattended_.”

Alaril’s eyes widened at the hands as they moved through the air and began caressing his body all over. Touching his nipples, rubbing his legs, massaging his abdomen. One even moved to cup and hold his chin, pressing its thumb onto his lips. Unable to fight back Alaril was forced to suck and feel the copy of Morathi’s hand invade his mouth.

Morathi left her clothes and merely sniggered before stepping towards the door, her voice lilting teasingly as she exited,

“Until tomorrow.”

Alaril, muted by the thumb on his tongue merely moaned and let out a muffled groan of protest. But the hands didn’t stop… Nor did the phantom mouth upon his manhood.

The suckling became more intense as the hands swirled around him and began learning each sensitive and erogenous bundle of nerves in his body.

‘Gods! Wh-what- I, I can’t h-h… n…no…’

Alaril’s mind was slipping as wave after wave of sensual pleasure assaulted his senses. Each caress became more intimate, more knowing. Each lick, kiss, and suck on his cock was stronger and more ruling. His body was becoming nothing but a toy for the hands, and his pleasure was no longer resistible.

Nary an hour had passed since Morathi left when Alaril was no longer able to keep up his façade. His mouth drooled freely and tears streamed down his cheeks as he moaned and sucked on the thumb. Now a hand had wrapped itself around the base of his shaft and was pumping him while the mouth and tongue focused on the pink, throbbing head of his cock.

Another hand rubbed and massaged his taut sack, rolling his balls around as he bucked and gyrated his hips uselessly.

His nipples were painfully erect as he continued to climb and approach climax. But no matter how close he came to release; nothing escaped the slit of his cock except more pre-cum. The clear liquid leaked and fell down his shaft only to be smeared and spread around as lubrication for the torturous hands and mouth assaulting him.

His eyes rolled around aimlessly as his mind screamed and he moaned louder and louder.

‘Let me cum! Let it out! Gods, please! Mother Isha… I… I’m s-sorry… It’s too good, too good! I can’t, I can’t stop! I… I guh ughh uh, uh, mhmm.’

The thumb left his mouth with a pop and he moaned harder as he began screaming, “Morathi! L-let me cum! Mora… Mora-uhgh, ahh, ohh, oh, _please! Morathi pleaaase!_ ”

His voice echoed and no reply came, only the sound of the hands on his skin and the mouth suckling at his cock. And there was never any release…

…

There was no sleep for Alaril.

He only passed out from exhaustion from the torture of the hands. Drool and spittle continued to pool out his mouth and onto his cheek and down his neck as he moaned and groaned. By now he’d long since lost the ability to speak, only letting out animalistic grunts and moans, cooing and shuddering in aroused cries of sexual desperation.

Then finally he opened his eyes and realised the hands were gone.

He issued a noise of disbelief and confusion at first, but then heard a voice and the slapping of bare feet.

“Good morning Everprince. How did you appreciate the hospitality of Ghrond? Was your night restful?”

Out of breath and weak, Alaril only managed a whimpering moan in response as Morathi came into view. She was wearing a black silken shawl; it was see-through and she had on nothing underneath.

Getting closer to Alaril, her face feigned concern as she asked,

“Aww… Poor boy. Were you up all night?”

His eyelids fluttered and his open mouth failed to form vowels as Alaril struggled to speak.

“Not to worry… Morathi’s here.”

With a flick of her wrist the silver ring fell away from Alaril’s still erect cock and a mind-numbing wave of pleasure washed over him.

Arching his back up from the rack he moved with a sudden burst of energy. Tilting his head backwards and struggling against his bonds as he let out a long moan of pleasure,

“Oh gods! I… I… it, _ahhh!_ ”

Morathi cooed and moaned herself as she got closer.

“Aww, look at you. So pliant… so _wanting_. How can I deny you?”

Now standing beside the rack she reached her right hand towards his cock and wrapped her fingers around him, jerking up and down slowly. Alaril’s eyes fluttered and nearly rolled back into his head at the sudden feeling of a real hand against him again. He sputtered and moaned, a weak nod and voice escaped,

“So good… please let me cum, I just… I want to cum… p-please…”

Morathi’s face lowered and she kissed his chest, licking a small patch of skin at the base of his ribcage before kissing a wet line between his pecs up to his neck and Adam’s apple.

She was so close to his face and all he wanted was to feel her plush, soft, lips against his again. To feel the warm, wet swirling of her tongue against his.

Opening his mouth Alaril made himself utterly submissive to her, unable to resist and unable to do anything but give in.

Morathi smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the chin. Then she raised a brow and asked a question,

“I’m going to ask you something Alaril. It’s very important.”

He nodded and swallowed, his voice coming out dumbly as he moaned and bucked his hips into her hand.

“Uh, uh huh, o-okay?”

“You can ask me _anything_ you’d like. Do you understand?”

He nodded, his eyes blinking and staring at her intensely. Then Morathi smiled and asked,

“Which would you prefer? Would you like to escape, or would you like to cum?”

His eyes glittered and his whole body shivered, the answer was clear… His voice cracked and he moaned without reservation as he broke and gave in,

_“Cum! I, I wanna cum! Please, please let me cum!”_

Morathi smiled widely and her hand began pumping harder and harder, her thumb teasing and rubbing his pre-cum covered head and slit.

“Oh, such a good boy… I promise there’s no tricks this time. You can cum now. There’s no curses upon you.”

Alaril’s face melted into pure bliss as he moaned and shuddered.

Then Morathi cooed, “Here, let me help you.”

Moving her head down along his abdomen Morathi kissed and licked a trail all the way until she reached his cock. Without hesitation or reservation, she sucked and loudly slurped the head of his shaft into her mouth.

“AH! Y-yea-gh oh ugh uh ohhh…”

Her right hand continued to pump at the base of his shaft, milking and helping him along, while her left hand moved between his legs to cup and gently squeeze his heavy, taut, sack. Sucking harder and harder, Morathi’s mouth eagerly demanded his seed as she moaned in approval and loudly savoured his taste.

Alaril began shaking, his whole body melting in pleasure as Morathi’s tongue slipped and rolled, expertly massaging the most sensitive spots of his glans as her slurping became louder and wetter.

It was nearly divine…

Alaril’s moans increased and his movements became more erratic. His pleasure quickly climbed higher and higher and Morathi’s tongue moved faster. Her hand at his base jerked and pumped with an unreserved ferocity while her hand squeezing his sack was practically milking his seed with each tight movement.

Close. Close… so close…

Finally, Alaril felt no magic holding him back, instead there was only white-hot pleasure. It erupted across his body as he let loose the loudest scream he’d made so far. His eyes rolled back and his breath caught in his throat as his heart hammered so hard, he could hear it in his ears.

Morathi stopped moving her hands and instead let out a loud shriek of pleasure herself, finally able to receive his seed. Arching his back and using the last of his energy to thrust upwards Alaril’s hips jerked and forced his ejaculate into Morathi’s waiting mouth.

Then she resumed her assault as he moaned and groaned in unrestricted, shameful, orgasmic bliss.

Her hands both wrapped around his cock while her mouth remained tightly secured around the head, pumping and milking him as he squirted shot after shot of thick, heavy, musky, cum against the roof of her mouth and the back of her throat.

Morathi fluttered her eyes and moaned as she swallowed mouthful after mouthful. The burning salty tang of his seed was a unique and almost intoxicating taste, and the smell was just as arousing to her.

Alaril’s moans began to quiet, but his semen continued to flow, his squirts slowed but Morathi forced more and more to come out of him as she suckled and drained him dry.

Eventually when there wasn’t anything left to draw out of him Morathi let his cock go with a pop and she panted as she swallowed the last of his cum.

“That, was incredible Alaril…”

Fluttering his eyes and unable to move the Everprince’s head merely fell to the side as he struggled to look at his captor. Drool leaked from his lips and he could barely breathe as Morathi shook her head and blinked in disbelief.

Wiping her lips with her right hand she waved her left and the bonds holding Alaril’s arms and legs finally released, but he continued to remain lying down. Completely helpless.

Standing and looking at her prisoner from top to bottom Morathi eventually smirked and shed her silken covering. Moving to the side of the rack she easily mounted and sat herself onto Alaril’s hips. He tried to move his head but couldn’t lift it, and instead looked out the corner of his eye at her.

She smiled and leant forwards, her voice a sensual lover’s whisper, “Here… Let Morathi help.”

With her hands on the sides of his head she carefully moved him as she descended and closed her eyes. Pushing her lips out she began kissing against Alaril’s lips and he melted in her embrace.

Slowly she began lying her body down against his, continuing to kiss and push herself against him. Rubbing herself against Alaril’s body Morathi eventually pulled back, ending the kiss as she moaned,

“I think I’m going to enjoy having you as my pet… For a long, _long_ , time to come Alaril…”

Her voice was like velvet and Alaril’s eyes fluttered as he merely moaned in response.

…

Morathi used and dominated Alaril almost every day since his capture. Enjoying him and using him as her personal sex-slave until one day…

Alaril thrust and moaned, slapping himself against Morathi’s jiggling ass, as his hands weakly squeezed and massaged her breasts.

The two were fucking in the comfort of a wide, plush bed, switching from position to position as Morathi ordered her Everprince fuck-slave around, and the orgasm addicted high-elf willingly complied.

They had just moved into doggy style and Alaril was moaning louder and louder as he reached his climax when there was a smashing noise at the chamber’s door.

A battering ram stole their attention and Morathi turned towards it, growling, “Damn them! How could this lair be found?!”

Alaril stopped and groggily tried to understand what was happening. Furrowing his brow in a confused haze of arousal and evil magic, he only managed to mumble. Escaping his weak grasp Morathi slipped off his cock and stood, pushing Alaril back onto the bed just as the door exploded and armour-clad Asur burst through.

Immediately Alaril realised who it was and he cried out, in a drunken haze, _“Tyria!?”_

Bearing the flaming sword Sunfang the princess Tyria blinked at the sight before her.

Immediately relieved and horrified that she’d found Alaril nude and in such a state, Tyria’s eyes then turned to Morathi and the princess bellowed as several armoured Phoenix guardswomen burst in, weapons ready,

“How dare you touch him Morathi!”

Morathi snarled, as she used her magic to open a portal of purple and dark energy, “I have already won! Alaril is mine Tyria, and I shall return to claim him!”

In an explosion of light and darkness the Druchii witch disappeared and Alaril slowly realised his ‘mistress’ was gone. Then the Everprince looked around and immediately yelped before grabbing the bed sheet and covering his still-erect and glistening cock, his voice felt a little freer and he tried to talk,

“Tyria! I… I can… I wasn’t… I-it.”

The princess shook her head and sheathed her sword, raising a hand as she approached slowly,

“It’s alright, we searched all of Ulthuan for you, as soon as we discovered Morathi was behind the abduction we knew she’d only try to corrupt you.”

Alaril gulped, though the ‘spell’ was broken he remained erect, and now looking at Tyria’s plump lips and the curves of her breastplate which hid her impressive tits from view, the Everprince realised, he wanted nothing more than to fuck.

“R-right…”

Tyria pursed her lips, “It’s alright… I’m so sorry it took us this long. You must have endured such horrors! I can only imagine…”

Alaril nodded reluctantly as his body shivered and his core yelled at him for release. Then Tyria turned to her soldiers,

“Quick! We must help the Everprince out of this evil tower! The musk of sex and lust hangs far too heavy here.”

The two phoenix guardswomen nodded and sheathed their swords, responding in unison, “Yes milady!”

Easily the three Asur women wrapped Alaril up and lifted him from the bed as he moaned in confusion,

“Ah! W-what? Wait!”

Tyria shook her head, “We must get you back to Avelorn my prince! Who knows when the Druchii sorceresses will return to this place?”

Feeling his heart beat harder, Alaril’s lack of control quickly showed his newfound lack of shame, and his voice came out desperately pleading,

“B-but… I… _I need to cum!”_

Tyria gasped, “It’s worse than I feared!”

Alaril moaned and tried rubbing himself against any one of the three Asur,

“P-please… I just need to cum… Then we can go to Avelorn! I j-just need to let a little out… Just, l-let Morathi have me a day or two more. Please? I, I’ll lick you! I’m quite good at it now she says…”

All three Asur women blushed and tried not to look at Alaril as they carried him down the steps of the tower. But his voice continued, pleading,

“P-please, I… I’m really good now, Morathi says I’m such a good lover. I can make all three of you feel good too, _at the same time!_ ”

One of the Phoenix guards shuddered and let out a low moan in shock and Tyria continued to blink as she became more and more flustered,

“E-enough of that Everprince! We… we’re nearly out!”

Blinking and looking up at each Asur she-elf Alaril pleaded as hard as he could, his voice so wanting that the women collectively stopped.

“Surely we can all cum together? As Isha’s avatar it’d be like a blessing!”

Tyria gulped and shivered in her armour as her soldiers looked at her.

“Alaril… s-stop you’ve been influenced by, by lusty magic! We… it’d be against our… our vows.”

Alaril moaned petulantly, “ _Pleaaase Tyria…_ all we’ve ever done was kissing! Morathi taught me _so_ many more things to do with my mouth now.”

Tyria blinked and looked down, her breath coming out heavily, “Uh… uh… We… w-we uh…”

Repeating himself Alaril looked at each of the armoured she-elves, “So many things…”

Flustered the princess Tyria looked away, her voice quieting as she finally asked,

“L-like wh-what, uh, what kind of things?”

…

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, any parts to improve on for the future and so on. And if you liked it or disliked it.


End file.
